


THINGS THAT ARE BAD ALWAYS TASTE NICE

by Sips_nervously



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bro - Freeform, F/M, Implied Cheating, M/M, Probably some angst, because Baek is a dramaqueen, i don't know what i'm doing but i do it, idk yet, oh and yeah some smut, some ugly sobs too, typical no homo but really homo, who am i kidding? lot of smut, yeah they are chill two bros chilling in a car but they're not gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sips_nervously/pseuds/Sips_nervously
Summary: chanyeol is baekhyun's fucking soulmate. but, well, baekhyun is all about 'no homo'.but yes, he is very homo.





	THINGS THAT ARE BAD ALWAYS TASTE NICE

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about that shitty summary krkrkrkr
> 
> (it's pretty short because it's just to situate the story eheheh)

"Baby~ o..oh, fuck. Baek-"

Joohyun's voice fills the room, so fucking loud that they probably woke up the neighbourood. It's exactly how Baekhyun wants it. When they meet to fuck, she knows he wants to hear her sweet and timid voice asking for more, screaming for more, crying for more. And Baekhyun always complies, giving her everything he has until she collapses on the bed. 

Six months.

Between them it's... weird. Actually, Baekhyun has no idea of what they are. Is she his girlfriend? No, well not officialy. They never talked about that and Baekhyun never felt the need to have this conversation. It's all natural, two old friends working at the same place, meeting each other from time to time until they kissed one night. Baekhyun felt so alone and Joohyun was so beautiful. The fuck was good and Joohyun is nice, cute and funny. So they just... repeated the thing. Again and again.

They kiss good night, they kiss in the morning too, she became his favorite view in the morning. Her naked body lying on the bed, so perfectly made by angels. She's perfect. 

She's even more perfect when she rides him like a wild horse. The shy Joohyun walks to the wild side and at every thrust she shows how much she likes it when it's brutal. An entirely different person, a princess in the street and a depraved in the sheet, and fuck Baekhyun loves her two sides, her angelic but especially demoniac side. 

"Oh yes yes, yyy... fuck, I love you baby." She yells while she comes, holding on Baekhyun's shoulders.

It's not the first time, for the past few week she has been moaning love's words and Baekhyun never knew what to say. He often uses the excuse of being lost in his own orgasm to not respond, but the more time passes, the more he feels the pressure of the first 'I love you'.

Does he love her? He never asked himself that question. He never had the opportunity to ask himself. And anyway, it's still brand new between them. Of course it's been six months, but it hasn't always been serious, at first it was just for fun, two hot friends who fuck each other because they are alone and horny. And, well, if he keeps seeing her, it's because he likes her, it's already a good thing, right? He has feelings for her, affection, friendship, admiration, for sure. Yes, Baekhyun is convinced that somewhere, deep hidden in his heart, he loves her without knowing it yet. Simply.

After sex, Baekhyun lies on the bed and looks at the ceiling. Joohyun quickly snuggled up to him, her head resting on his heart and her eyes closed, a comfortable smile on her pretty face.

"Babe, I need to go, it's time."

"What? Already?" She looks up at him and pouts.

"I'm already late, the guys are going to kill me." She continues to pout and Baekhyun can't help but giggle. "I'll be back soon, be nice and wait for me like that." He leans and kisses the tip of his nose.

Yes, Baekhyun loves to go home at night and find Joohyun on his bed, waiting for him, wearing nothing but a red lipstick.

He almost forgets to notice that she is there every night.

"You're so domestic Baek." Sehun laughs at his friend. He stops when Baekhyun elbows him.

"I'm not domestic, we don't live together."

Sehun exchanges a glance with Jongin, the two simultaneously look at Baekhyun with an arched eyebrow.

"Did she leave her clothes at your place?"

Baekhyun nods, it's normal after all, it's always useful.

"Did she buy a toothbrush that she left in your bathroom?"

Baekhyun frowns and nods once again. It's just for morning breath, that's all.

"Did she buy food that only she eats, you know like those disgusting things called pudding."

"Hey-" Jongin exclaims, offended by the disguised attack.

"I love you babe." Sehun mumbles, sending him a flying kiss.

Baekhyun looks at them and rolls his eyes. Disgusting stupid people in love.

"So?"

"Yes, some muffins. And some vegetables. And, well, some stuff to make smoothies."

Sehun and Jongin nods severely.

"That's what I thought. Sorry to tell you that Baek, but you're officially in a relationship. And your girlfriend lives with you."

At these words, Baekhyun's eyes get bigger and for a while he freezes on the spot.

"Uh-oh, I think we broke him." Jongin whispers as he shakes his hand in front of Baekhyun's face.

"Come on Baek, don't tell me you didn't see it coming. You've been together for six months and she's always at your place. I bet you haven't date anyone else since you've been fucking with her."

And that's... fucking true.

"I... I don't know, I..."

"What don't you know?"

A heavy voice is heard and Baekhyun doesn't need to turn to find out who it belongs to. He swallows hard when Chanyeol sits right in front of him, his broad smile on his face. He is not alone, his girlfriend of the moment, Chaeyoung, is also present and instead of sitting on a seat like a normal person, she prefers to sit on Chanyeol's lap. 

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow, but remains silent. You're talking about a day between guys, he had to come back with his bitch.

"We were talking about Baekhyun's couple."

"Wow." Chanyeol laughs loudly, quickly joins by Chaeyoung. "Baekhyunnie, in a relationship, it looks like the beginning of a joke." He ruffles Baekhyun's hair. "How's it going? Have you finally moved on to the next level?"

"She moved in with him."

Baekhyun curses Sehun inwardly for being such a big garbage mouth and revealing his whole life in front of Chaeyoung. He has no problem with her, but he doesn't like her. For no reason, really, it's just physical. He doesn't trust her and it seems to be totally reciprocal.

"Well, you're moving fast. The wedding is soon?" Chanyeol laughs, but something in his eyes remains hard when he lays his eyes on Baekhyun.

"Maybe yes, who knows." Baekhyun responds without actually thinking his words. He knows that one day he will eventually get married and Joohyun is the closest thing to the person with whom he would like to spend the rest of his life. So, yes, who knows.

"Did she tell you that she loved you?" Chaeyoung asks and Baekhyun holds back from rolling his eyes. What business is it of her? He looks away and pretends he didn't hear anything, but obviously Sehun is here.

"I bet she does. The question is, do you love her?"

Baekhyun's mind turns black, totally empty. This is the first time he has been asked the question and he has no answer. 

Then he meets Chanyeol's gaze again.

"Yes." He said, looking straight in Chanyeol's eyes. "I love her."


End file.
